Gift From The Heart
by Silver Dynamite
Summary: As the first of June approaches, Teddie wants to give Rise the best birthday present he can this year. Now if only he knew what he was supposed to give her.
1. Four Weeks Until June (1-2)

If there's a person out here more excited for Rise's birthday than anyone, it's Teddie. After all, behind the scenes, Teddie and Rise are dating. Her birthday is one month away, and she'll be making a one-night return to Inaba to celebrate it in peace with her friends, as she requested to her manager Inoue.

And of course, Teddie needs to release all of that energy he's building up over the excitement he's feeling about Rise's return to Inaba. In the evening of early May, Teddie chose to call Yu over the phone to have someone to talk to, since Rise isn't returning his calls. Perhaps she's a bit busy with idol work to pick up calls from her charming boyfriend, Teddie thought.

"Sensei! It's gonna be Rise-chan's birthday soon!" Teddie exclaims to his cellphone while rolling around in Yosuke's bed.

Yu chuckled over the phone. "You sure sound excited for her return."

"Of course I am!" he sits up as his eyes gleam with sparkles. "She's the greatest girlfriend I know and love!"

"Girlfriend?" Yu asks.

Oops, that slipped out by accident. Better think of something to cover the real story, Teddie thinks to himself. He doesn't want to cause a national crisis! "Yeah! You know, like how you're the best boyfriend I know and love!" he says in his signature naive tone.

"Oh... That's what you meant." Another chuckle from Yu. "Sounds like Teddie's got himself a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends. I might have to catch up."

"Certainly my charms are no match for yours, Sensei!" They both share a rambunctious laughter. Good save, Teddie, he thinks to himself.

"The old Teddie would have never said that. You've certainly grown a lot since we've met last year," Yu says.

"Really? You think so?" Teddie raises his eyebrows.

"Definitely. You may act like the Teddie we first met, but everything inside and out has changed about you. I'm proud of you." Yu's radiance can be sensed through the sound-waves, emanating from Teddie's cellphone speaker.

Teddie sniffs and gets a tad teary-eyed. "Awww, thanks Sensei! I did my best to catch up with everyone!"

"That's good, Teddie. Never stop doing your best."

Teddie can easily imagine Yu petting Teddie's hair and giving him a reassuring smile that shines brightly towards him. After all, if it weren't for Yu, Teddie wouldn't have even imagined himself to be friends with everyone around him. How time flies, Teddie wonders to himself. Just how much more will he grow from here on out? The future where an even more mature Teddie stands tall above the rest... How exciting that will be, he wonders to himself.

"By the way, since you brought up Rise's birthday, what are you getting for her?" Yu asks Teddie.

"Hrm!?" Teddie was taken aback by the sudden question.

"Since you knew about her birthday, I thought you were planning on getting her something."

"Hee hee, uh... about that..." Teddie laughs nervously and scratches his cheek. He was so caught up in meeting Rise again after a long time, he didn't even consider the possibility that he should procure a gift to celebrate both her birthday and her return.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I tell you the truth, Sensei?" Teddie lays down and sighs. "I don't know what to get for her..."

"Oh, that's a bit of a problem..." Yu sounds concerned.

"Her birthday in a month, and I don't know what I could do on her beary special day!" Teddie kicks his feet around. "Do you have any ideas?"

Yu remained silent for a moment. Teddie taps his fingers on the bed in anxiousness, awaiting his beloved Sensei's answer to his conundrum. How embarrassing this must be for Teddie. To think he couldn't even conjure up a gift for his beloved girlfriend! How shameful! He would rather die than face the humiliation of neglecting his significant other!

"I'm not sure if I can answer that for you, Teddie." Yu speaks up.

"Huh?" Teddie blinks. "That's not the answer I expected from you, Sensei."

"What I mean is, this isn't my gift. It's your gift, right? You should give her a gift from the heart. Think about a gift you know she'll like, and I'm sure she'll appreciate whatever it is you give her."

"Mm..." Teddie shakes his head. "But I don't know what to give her! I want to give her something she'll never forget!"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Teddie. You've managed to find answers on your own before, I know you can find the answer to this too."

"You're giving me a pawful, Sensei..." Teddie groans.

"Like I said, I'm sure you can think of something. I think you understand her more than you realize."

"I do...?" Teddie's gaze lowers to the floor.

"Oh, sorry. I have errands to attend to. I'll talk to you later Teddie. Good luck with the gift hunting," with that, Yu hangs up the phone, leaving Teddie in deep thought.

Teddie is still holding the phone to his ear long after the conversation ended. Does he really understand Rise more than he thinks he does? To him, it sounds like a paradox, or some sort of riddle he doesn't know the answer to. In fact, despite his confidence in his charms, he still finds it baffling that he managed to steal Rise's heart and have her fall for him, especially when his charms prior to all of this didn't even affect her. Could there be an important factor he's missing?

Thinking about it too much gives him a headache. He shakes the thought off and closes his cellphone.

"Hey Ted, can you give me a hand here? I need to put this stuff away," Yosuke says as he gently kicks his door open. He's carrying a laundry basket full of clean clothes.

"Huh? What?" Yosuke's sudden entry startled Teddie.

"I need to put these clothes on my bed so I can sort all of this stuff out." Yosuke says sternly as he shakes the basket. "Care to help out?"

"Oh! Sure thing, Yosuke!" Teddie leaps off the bed, allowing Yosuke to dump the basket onto the bed.

"Okay, help me hang all these clothes in the closet, it shouldn't take long with the both of us." Yosuke handed Teddie a couple of hangars for him to hook his clothes on.

"Aye aye, sir!" Teddie gives a salute and proceeds to hook his clothes on the hangars.

"So I overheard you talking with Yu about getting a birthday present for Rise," Yosuke says while hanging one of his shirts.

"Yup!" Teddie replies as he hung one of his clothes in the closet. They're both hanging their clothes simultaneously. "I have no idea what to get for her birthday, so I gotta think of the perfect present!"

"Man, I don't know why you're thinking so hard about it. If you want to give her a present for her birthday, just get her anything related to fashion. Girls, especially pop idols, are into fashion you know?"

There's a good reason why Teddie's thinking long and hard about it, but it's not something he should say out loud, especially in front of Yosuke of all people. Instead, he'd rather ask Yosuke for clarity. "What kind of fashion?"

"I dunno, stuff like designer clothes, jewelry, that kind of stuff. They sell a bunch of fashion and accessories at Croco Fur in Okina City." Yosuke hangs his clothes in the closet and flips his phone open white sitting down on the floor. "Hold on, let me show you some of the stuff they have."

Teddie drops his clothes as he walks over to Yosuke, peeking over Yosuke's shoulder. "Oooh, so you can even use that internet thing on phones!" Teddie exclaims. "You really can do anything on there!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool right?" Yosuke smirked. "Let me show you the stuff they got right now." He pings his phone in five-second intervals, allowing Teddie enough time to analyze his options. "Notice anything you'd want to get for her?"

"Hm..." Teddie cups his chin while looking at all of the products. None of them appear to have caught his attention, mostly because he isn't sure what sort of fashion Rise would be into. That's when he notices a diamond pendant. "Oh! What about that?" He points to the pendant

"This? You wanna buy Rise a pendant?" Yosuke selects the pendant and the phone displays the details of the pendant. Looking more closely, the pendant has a well-rounded diamond in the center, surrounded by a diamond-studded flower shape. The chain is a glossy silver that compliments the diamond well. He grins and gives Teddie a wink. "You know I gotta admit, it does look pretty good..."

"And that's what I'll be getting for Rise-chan's birthday!" Teddie pumps his fist in the air.

Yosuke nods and smiles. Seeing Teddie so cheerful always made him happy, even if that bear got on his nerves sometimes. "Okay, now how much does it costs..." He looks out for the price of the pendant.

... Only for him to leave his mouth agape. "This costs 58,000 yen!?" he shouts

"Huh!?" Teddie's jaw dropped. That's definitely not the price he expected out of a pendant! Actually he didn't expect it to be cheap, but not that expensive!

"Dude, don't tell me you're going to try to buy a 58,000-yen pendant for her birthday," Yosuke says with a furrowed eyebrow. "That's way out of budget for you isn't it?"

"Uh..." Teddie's left speechless. It's true that the pendant is way out of his comfortable price range. Most of the time he usually buys cheap food to indulge on. The money he earns working at Junes hardly gives him enough spare cash for such a luxury, and it's not like he has the money on him at the moment.

Yosuke pings on his phone, returning to the main site. "Why don't we look for something more cheap? Just looking at that price makes my wallet feel emptier," he says as he sorts out the products by price.

Cheap? Teddie may not have the required funds, but he won't accept a cheap knock-off for his beloved Rise! He clenches his fist, then raises it high in the air. "I'm still going to get it for her!"

Yosuke looks up stares at him with an exasperated expression. "Seriously...?"

"Yup! I'll work twice, no, a million times harder at Junes! I'll earn enough money to get that necklace for Rise-chan's birthday!" He shakes his fist. "Mark my words, Yosuke! It'll be the beary best gift she'll ever get!" Teddie's fiery spirit is so passionate, Yosuke can feel heat-waves pulsating from Teddie's body.

In the end, Yosuke sighs and shrugs. "Whatever you want man. Just don't break anything at Junes while I'm at school tomorrow."


	2. Four Weeks Until June (2-2)

"Okay Teddie-san... Don't push yourself..." an employee assigned to monitor Teddie says to him as he carries three boxes worth of inventory.

"Don't... worry!" Teddie replies, grunting. "I... got... this...!" A few more steps and he squats down to gently place the boxes on the floor. He lets out a deep sigh. "See? I told ya I got this!"

The employee nods. "Nice work, Teddie-san. We got a lot of inventory sorted out thanks to you."

Teddie rubs his arm. "No problem! So... what's next?"

"Huh? What do you mean what's next?"

"There's gotta be a lot more work to get done, right? Tell me what to do next!"

"Eh..." The employee gazes at Teddie's figure. Teddie's hair is disheveled, his legs are shaking, his face tinted in a light-red shade, even his apron is a mess. A little sweat is seeping out from parts of his shirt, some of it dripping from sides of his head. "Are you sure you want to keep working? You've already done everything we asked you to for your shift. Your next shift isn't until a few hours from now."

"Aw, come on! There's gotta be-" Teddie stretches his arms and yawns. "... there's gotta be something I can do."

"H, how about a break, Teddie-san? You've earned it."

"But I wanna keep working..."

The employee blinks. "W, we'll be fine... For now, you need to take a break. Don't do anything else until we need you again. That's an order."

"Rrr... I still got some left in me..." Teddie mumbles.

He limps towards the electronics department, sinking back into one of the massage chairs as he activates it. A relaxed sigh escapes his mouth as he closes his eyes and grins. He totally needed this break, though it's because the moment he sat down in the chair, he couldn't move his arms and legs at all. They're so stiff from overworking them that he feels like a cardboard cut-out of himself.

All this pain is worth it if it means he'll be able to buy that pendant for Rise, he thinks to himself. How proud would she be if she saw him work as hard as he was working today? To him, the reward would naturally be a kiss, a date to a beautiful island where he can see his lovely girlfriend in a swimsuit, and some quality time together at a fancy dinner! Oh how lovely that reward would be! Of course, it's a mere exaggeration. He does wonder, how hard is she working? Being an idol is no easy task, and he knows that very well from experience. Is she thinking about him as much as he thinks about her on a daily basis? Teddie continues to drift away into his thoughts.

"So, this is how you've been 'working hard' huh?" a voice says sarcastically.

"Hrm!?" Teddie's eyes flew open. He springs up and noticed Yosuke, alongside Chie standing by. "Y, Yosuke! I, I was on my break! I swear!"

"I know, I was just messing with ya," Yosuke laughed. "I talked with the employee that was supervising you. I'm impressed, Teddie."

"I gotta say, when I heard from Yosuke that Teddie was trying to work hard, I totally didn't believe him!" Chie says in awe.

"Hey! How rude!" Teddie pouts.

Chie chuckles. "Relax, Teddie, I was joking. I'm happy you're working so hard!"

Yosuke checks his phone. "Okay, I gotta go talk with some people in the back. Your shift doesn't start until another half-hour from now so take it easy until then, okay? We don't want you breaking down on the job when we really need you." On that note, Yosuke runs towards the back of the store.

Chie and Teddie are left staring at each other, neither of them speaking up. The only thing that can be heard in this silence is the store's signature jingle blasting through the intercom. Someone's got to speak up, and it might as well be Teddie. "What are you doing here, Chie-chan?"

"Oh, I was stopping by to grab some groceries before I head home," she responds. "Though it wouldn't hurt to check up on you too." She leans towards him and takes another good look at Teddie, analyzing every detail on his body. "Jeez, Teddie. You look like a mess. How long have you been working?"

"Since I got here," Teddie responds with a wink. "The idol of Junes has to set the best example for others here! Where would our fellow workers be without their charming mascot?"

"Right... I know the REAL reason why you're working so hard."

"Ah!" Teddie gasps. "My secret has been exposed! I can't believe Yosuke bear-trayed me!"

"Oh please, there's nothing secretive about trying to buy a present for Rise-chan," Chie folds her arms, but smiles soon after. "Though I have to admit, it's great to see you working so hard towards something. The Teddie I first knew was so much different!"

"Oh!" Teddie hops out of the chair with his eyes sparkling. "So does that mean that I'm climbing the stairs to maturity!?"

"Uh..." Chie's smile warps into an awkward grin. "Yeah...? I, I guess you could say that..."

"Woo hoo! Yeah!" Teddie raises his arms in the air and spins around. "All that stuff I learned is starting to bear its fruit!"

"Guess some things never change..." Chie laughs awkwardly. Despite his current display of childish behavior, she's not lying when she says the Teddie she first knew was different. The first time she met him, he was cowardly, selfish, and did a lot of things that really pissed everyone off like the Summer Festival or the swimsuit portion of the beauty pageant. But hearing how he's working so hard to buy a gift for someone else shows that he's learning to become that someone that everyone loves, the same someone he always wanted to be. Certainly she can't fall behind in becoming the person that declared she'd protect everyone she cares for.

It does beg the question, why Rise of all people? The last time she checked, those two barely talked with one another. Well she's not getting her answer by thinking about it, she wants to hear it from the bear himself.

"I gotta ask, why are you working so hard to get a birthday gift for Rise-chan?" Chie asks.

"Huh?" Teddie stops spinning and faces her. "Isn't it natural to give gifts to a dear friend on her day of birth?"

"Yeah, but what are you getting her exactly?"

"A diamond pendant!" He exclaims while sparkling. "The cute and sexy Rise-chan should get a gift fitting for an idol like her!"

Chie raised an eyebrow. "A diamond pendant? How much is it?"

"Yosuke told me it costs 56,000 yen!"

"What!?" Chie's jaw drops, leaving a familiar expression of shock on her face. "That's so expensive, Teddie! Are you sure you want to get something like that for her!?"

"Yeah, totally!" he gives her a thumbs up. "Like I said, the adorable and ravishing Rise-chan should get a gift fitting for an idol!"

That wasn't exactly what he said, but that's not what Chie's concerned about. "Isn't that a little too much for a simple birthday gift!?"

"Nope!" he declares with a sparkle. "If I'm going to give her something, it's going to be the best gift ever!"

"No, I mean why?" Chie asks. "Most birthday gifts are something like cake, or a DVD, or taking them to a restaurant, those kinds of things! Why an expensive pendant?"

"Because Yosuke said I should." he says with a grin.

"Figures…" Chie sighs. There's probably a reason why Teddie's not giving her a straight answer, but she has a feeling he won't tell her. No use trying to press more about it. "You know what, I don't think it matters why you're getting it for her. The point is, you're sure you want to, right?"

"Yeah!" Teddie nods.

She gives him a bright smile. "Then I'm sure she'll appreciate the extra effort you put into trying to get that present for her!"

"You really think so?"

"Girls appreciate a guy going the extra mile to get them a gift that's expensive. What girl wouldn't want that?"

Teddie squeals. "Then I'll work even harder than before! Watch out, Rise-chan! It'll be the best gift you'll ever get!"

Chie laughs. "Whoa there, your break isn't over yet, is it? Remember what Yosuke said, he doesn't want you breaking down on the job!"

"I'm too fired up! I gotta work even more now!" Teddie pumps his fist in the air.

Chie can sense Teddie's massive exuberance. If he wants to do it, why stop him? "Then go get 'em, Teddie!" she cheers. "Be the guy that'll make her proud!"

"RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWR!" He roars as he charges toward the back of the store.

Chie stares on, chuckling a bit. "Man, that bear has more energy than any of us. It almost makes me jealous of him."

"Yo, I'm back!" Yosuke calls over to her from behind as he walks towards her.

"Hey Yosuke!" Chie turns around and waves.

"Where's Teddie? His shift is going to start in ten minutes."

"I think he went to start his shift a little early..." Chie gazes towards the back.

Yosuke gives Chie an exasperated look. "Damn it, I warned him to take it easy until his shift starts..."

"Well you have to give him credit, he's got tons of energy!"

"Don't remind me..." Yosuke sighs. This is going to be a long week for him, isn't it? "I'll go fetch him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself while working. I'll see you later."

"Wait, Yosuke!" As Yosuke walks away, Chie calls over to him.

"What's up?" He glances over at her.

All this talk about presents and hard work has left Chie with an unsolved mystery. "Do you know why Teddie's working so hard to get Rise-chan a present?"

Yosuke shrugs. "Hell if I know. Ted's always been hard to read."

It's true that Teddie's always been unpredictable, but Chie can't help there's more to his eccentric behavior than his usual mannerisms. Sure he's enthusiastic, but this spontaneous resolve isn't regularly displayed. Besides, the last time this happened was when he wanted to charm someone. That's when it hits her. "Say..." Chie cups her chin. "You don't think... He's got a crush on her, do you?"

Yosuke blinks. "What, you mean like how he's got a crush on everyone?"

"No, I mean like an actual crush! All this work over a present for Rise-chan? It feels a lot like he's seriously in love with her!"

Yosuke scoffs. "Yeah, right. Even if that was the case, I highly doubt Rise would feel the same."

Chie stood there for a moment, thinking she was sure she was on the mark, then laughs it off. "Yeah, you're right. I can't imagine those two as a couple. Forget what I said."


	3. (FLASHBACK) New Year's Greetings

That warm embrace from Rise was something Teddie couldn't forget. It felt much different from any hug he'd receive from friends, children, and loved ones alike. It was a gentle warmth with tears soaking into his fur. She grasped him tightly, as if she was scared that he would disappear if she had let go. He asked her if he was faking her tears like she once did before, but her emotional outcry made him think otherwise. It made him think, Rise really did miss him. But that only leaves one question.

Why did she miss him?

He needed to know the answer. So what better day than the New Year's Greetings to do so? Immediately after working his shift, stocking inventory, he ran out from Junes all the way to the shopping district, searching out for the tofu shop she stays at. There, he spotted her, sitting on the steps while waving to the passerbys.

Perhaps it was the snow glistening from the surrounding area that generated sparkles around her, or maybe it was the clothes she chose to wear, but Rise looked absolutely attractive. But that was enough gawking. He called out to her with a wave. "Heeeey! Rise-chaaaan!"

"Hm?" Rise glanced over to Teddie's direction and smiled at him, waving back. "Hey Teddie!"

He ran over to her, almost slipping on the snow. "Happy New Year, Rise-chan!" he said gleefully with a few sparkles.

Rise giggled. "Happy New Year to you too. What have you been up to?"

"Oooh, you know, the usual! Helping Yosuke out with Junes and stuff!" Teddie rubbed the back of his head.

"You're not causing trouble for him, right?" she asked him in a playful tone.

"Nope! None at all! Yosuke loves me!"

"Riiiight... No trouble..." Rise responded sarcastically, but continued to smile.

"And what about you Rise-chan?"

"It's mostly been the same for me, school, helping out grandma, stuff like that."

"Did you do anything for New Years?"

"Well..." Rise remembered texting Yu about spending some alone time with him on New Years, but never got a reply back. It was kind of a downer to not have heard anything from him since New Year's Eve. But that's not something she'd like to talk about out loud, and definitely not to Teddie of all people. She shook her head. "No, not really. I mostly stayed inside with grandma and relaxed."

"Awww. You should have called me! I was as free as a bear!"

"Aw, sorry Teddie. Maybe next time, okay?" Rise said with a gentle smile. Seeing him here acting his usual cheerful self warmed her up on this chilly day. But it did make her wonder why he came here in the first place. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh!" Teddie was so caught up in talking with her, he almost forgot why he came to talk to her in the first place. She sure has that charm to her, he thought. "That's right, I need to talk to you about something! It's beary urgent!"

"Really?" Rise widened her eyes. Even though there was no sense of urgency in his tone, the look in his eyes tells her he's been dying to talk to her. It's a New Year, so she might as well. "Here, sit next to me and we can talk about it."

"Alright!" Teddie planted himself next to her with a wide grin and a glimmer of contained excitement in his eyes.

"So, what did you need to talk about?"

"Oh, uh..." Teddie took some time to calm down. "So you remember earlier, you were crying into my fur and stuff?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Did you... really miss me?"

"What...?" Rise frowned. Hearing that sudden question caught her off guard. It hurt a little that even after all of that, Teddie still doubted that she cared about him. Even after Yosuke tried everything to look for him and everyone else was focused on the case, she still took time to ask around about Teddie's whereabouts. "Of course I did. Did you really think I was faking my tears...?"

"No! No! Not at all!"

"So why did you ask that?"

On the surface, it did seem like a stupid question to ask her. If she really didn't miss him, she wouldn't have cried so hard, would she? But that's not the reason why he brought it up. He needed to know, no, he MUST know... "Why did you miss me, Rise-chan?" Teddie asked her.

"Why...?" Rise stared at him in his eyes for a brief moment, those eyes yearning to know the truth. She averted her gaze to the snow between her feet. "It's because we needed you."

"Because I'm the only one who could have found Adachi-baby?"

"Actually, we didn't even think you could find him." Rise smiled wryly.

"Huh...?" That sure hurt his pride, even if he didn't think he could find Adachi either. Teddie canted his head. "Then why did you need me?"

Another frown on Rise's face. She was hesitant to look him in the eye. It was difficult to explain why everyone needed Teddie, not because they didn't know why, but because they didn't want to admit that everyone took him for granted when he vanished, and Teddie was indeed the one guy in the team to keep everyone together. That's not something even Yu could do, and Nanako being hospitalized didn't help matters for him either.

Just how was he able to muster up all of that energy and optimism by being himself? He really is one-of-a-kind. "Everything was so tense," she began to explain. "We tried so hard to figure out who the killer was, and we did everything we could to find him. No one could concentrate on the case, none of our heads were clear, and we were just about ready to give up."

"Rise-chan..."

"Ugh, just where were you!? We looked everywhere for you and no one saw you leave, and you weren't even in the TV world either. How did you disappear right under our noses?"

"I... don't know where I was." Teddie look down at his feet as well. "I was somewhere foggy, I found myself in some blue place, and the next thing I know, I saw Sensei and we talked."

Rise looked up at him. "You saw Senpai...?"

"It was weird... I didn't recognize that place at all, but it felt so familiar when I saw Sensei in that strange blue place."

Did Yu know where Teddie was this whole time? Why didn't he bring that up? That's a rather important detail he conveniently left out. Rise assumed he wouldn't leave out something as important as that, so the only explanation was, Yu probably didn't know exactly where Teddie was either. But maybe he contributed to Teddie's return. That's one more reason to admire him. If only he responded back to her text. "Well it doesn't matter where you were. I'm just glad you're back."

Teddie gazed into Rise's eyes. "Really?"

She smiled. "Of course. Without you, none of us would have ever cleared our heads, and we would have never solved the case. It's not the Investigation Team without our Teddie."

Teddie grinned. "Oh! Of course! You can't have a team without your cute, fuzzy, lovable mascot!" His mood instantly brightened up with a few sparkles in-between.

Rise giggled softly. Now this is the Teddie she knew, someone who'd burst out in an energetic optimism on the flip of a switch. No wonder everyone missed him, he was the only one that gave everyone the support and morale boost they needed to pull through. "That's right, and you know what that means right?"

"Does it mean I can finally score with a hot stud?"

"It means as our mascot, you shouldn't run away ever again," Rise replied, ignoring that last remark he made. "You don't want to make me cry again, do you?"

"No! No! Of course not!" Teddie flailed.

"Good." Rise nodded. "I promise, if you try to run away again, I'll hold onto to you so tight, you wouldn't be able to go anywhere!"

"Oh! Like a bear hug?" Teddie's eyes gleamed with sparkles. "Does this mean if I run away again, I'll get another hug from Rise-chan?"

Rise playfully pouted. "No more running away! And only a few people can get a hug from me, so you better be grateful for that!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm BEARY grateful for that hug! But I certainly wouldn't mind another one, juuuuust for good measure!"

"Hmph, I guess my hugs really don't mean anything to you." Rise folded her arms and turned away. Obviously she wasn't being serious, but a part of her couldn't help but feel he may have taken that moment for granted.

"Ah! No, wait!" Teddie panicked. "Your hugs are super amazing! They're like the gentle touch of an angel from the heavens! A hug from the beautiful Rise-chan is like the morning sun that melts away the cold winter day! Not even a warm, cozy blanket could ever match the warmth of Rise-chan's alluring embrace!"

She wanted to stay "mad" at him, but his remarks couldn't help but make her giggle. "Okay, I get it. You really did like it," she said, turning around.

Teddie sighed of relief. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Aw, why would I be mad at you? You're the reason why I'm so happy right now."

"But of course! Everyone needs a good laugh!"

"Yeah, I really needed a good laugh today." Her eyes were a little teary. Maybe it was from all the laughter, or maybe it was because something got into her eyes, but if there's one thing Teddie never failed to do, it was cheer her up regardless of the situation.

"Rise-chan? Are you crying?" Teddie asked.

"What?" Rise noticed her eyes were swelling. "No, of course not." She wiped her eyes.

"Did I make you cry again...?"

"No, not at all. Quite the opposite actually." She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, I appreciate you coming out here to talk to me."


	4. Three Weeks Until June (1-2)

From: Rise-chan

heeeey teddie! it's me! \\(^o^)/

so sorry i haven't responded to you in a while. i've been super busy with balancing my education with my idol work. practicing for my comeback is tough.

you're getting me something special for my birthday? that's super sweet of you! ^.^

tell me more about it later today! i won't be able to talk on the phone until later next week but i can text you more! hope to hear your sweet voice again! xoxo

love you teddie!

* * *

Teddie continues staring at his phone while sitting around on the train to Okina City, reading the message he was sent, over and over again. Finally, his charming princess has replied to his call! On top of that, she'll be able to have a voice call next week! He clutches the phone tight and presses it against his throbbing chest with a cheeky grin on his face. He wants to imagine that Rise is there with him, embracing him in all of her beauty and grace. Oh how his heart yearns for his loved one! He can't wait to tell her all about the pendant he'll be buying for her!

How long has he been waiting on this train? To him, it felt like an eternity. After his shift was over, he hopped onto the train towards Okina City, since he felt too exhausted to skate his way to the big city this week, and eagerly awaited on the train to a fashionable paradise. This time he remembered to take an express train, as Yosuke told him that the express train was the same cost. He won't make that mistake again.

"Next stop, Okina City... Next stop, Okina City..."

"Ah!" Teddie shoves his phone away and jumps off his seat. He runs out of the train, down the escalator he went, pushing his way through the people, and finally he arrives at his destination. Okina City, the place that makes Yosuke feel at home. Teddie breathes in the city-like atmosphere and soaks in the sun for a bit, merging himself with the atmosphere.

It's not often he comes by this area, mainly because of his job at Junes, but it's because this place feels like a special area where only the finest people gather. Come to think of it, he never took Rise on a formal date, did he? The city is giving him some possible date ideas, but he'll think more on that once he's fulfilled his mission. Teddie scans the area, noticing the place buzzing with gorgeous people, home to the greatest (and only) cinema Teddie knows, and of course, Croco Fur. There's no way he could forget it, it was the place Yu purchased all of those lovely outfits for him.

The store must still have that pendant, correct? Time to find out. Teddie ran to the store, and swang the door open.

"Oh!" One of the store clerks took notice of his presence. "Welcome to Croco Fur! How can I help you today?" The clerk smiles and waves at him.

"Hiya!" Teddie waves back. "I'm looking for something beautiful for my lovely girlfriend!"

"A girlfriend, you say?" The clerk claps her hands together. "Now that I can help you out with! What are you looking for?"

"I would like a sample of your finest jewelry, madam!" He says as he sparkles.

"My, aren't you the charmer?" The clerk chuckles. "Then come over here, I have here some of the finest jewelry perfect for a gift!"

Another woman has fallen for his charms! However, only Rise can have him, Teddie thinks to himself. He knows better than to betray the heart of his loved one! He approaches the counter where the clerk is standing by.

"So we have a large arrangement of jewelry, ranging from sapphire earrings, to diamond necklaces! Take your time and look through your options."

"Hm..." Teddie gazes at each piece of jewelry, ensuring he doesn't skip over one on accident. There's only one jewel he's after: the diamond flower-shaped pendant. There's no way he could forget what it looks like.

His eyes scanned for that particular accessory, blocking everything else out that didn't even remotely resemble the pendant, though there were a lot of shining diamonds that made him tempted to swoop some up that instant. Teddie presses his face against the glass, peering inside to search every corner of the glass containment of fine jewelry.

Strange, after looking through the case, he can't see the pendant. Are his eyes getting bad? He rubs his eyes and peers into the case again. Yet, no matter how many times he looks, he can't find the pendant in question.

"Do you need help sir?" The clerk asks.

"What happened to that diamond pendant, miss?" Teddie asks.

"Which one?"

"That diamond one with that flower shape."

"That one? Oh, I'm so sorry. We sold out of that a week ago."

"Whaaaaaat?" Teddie takes quick glances around the case, and sure enough her claims are confirmed. The flower-shaped pendant he planned on buying for her is gone! How could this be? It was only a week ago that he saw it on the store! He didn't even consider the possibility of a sold-out pendant. People these days sure have a lot of money to spend!

"It's okay, sir." The clerk continues smiling. "If you'd like, I can recommend you some jewelry within your budget!"

Teddie sighs in defeat. It's a huge disappointment that he couldn't get that pendant for her, but any other diamond necklace will do just fine. He reaches for his loaded wallet from his pocket, checking the contents to ensure he has the cash for it, or rather, the cash for a sold-out piece of jewelry. "Uh... You got anything for 58,000 yen?" He asks.

"Hm..." The clerk looks up. "I'm not sure. I think we sold out of all the jewelry less than 75,000 yen."

Teddie can hear glass shatter in his head. All that hard work, whisked away just like that. He can imagine Rise's tears as she falls flat on her knees under a spotlight. 'How could you, Teddie? I can't believe you didn't get me anything for my birthday! You're the worst boyfriend ever!' Maybe the scene was a bit overdramaticized in his head, but he knows for certain that she will be sorely disappointed in the one person she expected to gift her a present on her most important day of the year.

What is he supposed to gift her now? He could go buy her some clothes, but knowing Rise's exquisite fashion sense, she probably has a huge wardrobe full of outfits galore. What else would she like for her birthday? Jewelry is the only thing that was on his mind. He has to make sure that the gift is truly a special one, not something to cheap out on, especially when his loved one is involved!

"Is everything all right, sir?" The clerk asks.

"Huh?" Teddie snaps back into reality. "Oh! Yep! I'm fine!"

"Okay then, is there anything else you need help with?"

"Nope! I'm all good!"

"All right, if you need anything you can always ask. I hope you find what you're looking for!"

He sure hopes so too. He has to do something with the money he earned.

Teddie, on the train home, cried and screamed internally, sweating profusely, though he's not sure if it's because of the heat or because his ultimate plan to save up enough to buy that pendant completely and utterly failed. He thinks it's probably both. He gazes into his wallet, still unsure of what to make of all the cash he's earned for that one gift. With not enough to buy another crowned jewel, and refusing to buy her anything less than the finest gifts, he's at a loss.

He looks around at the other passengers of the train, the women displaying shiny rings and necklaces all around. How were they able to get something so expensive? He barely had enough for what appeared to be the cheapest of all the jewelry they had. Perhaps a raise is in order, or so he would think, but he's sure Yosuke wouldn't pay him more than what he's already making. Yosuke isn't a walking money tree, after all, but that sure would have saved a lot of trouble.

Teddie soon arrives home in the afternoon, laying in Yosuke's bed face down and sighing heavily into his pillow. He's not sure if he can ever face Rise again. It's only a matter of time until he is doomed. Just as he drifts away into his thoughts, his phone rings.

"Hrm...?"

He picks up his phone and noticed a text came in from Rise.

* * *

From: Rise-chan

hi! im finally free to text! xoxo

so what did you get for me?

* * *

"Mm..." All that optimism was flushed right down the drain. If he doesn't respond to that text, she'll think he's ignoring her, or worse, he's dumped her for another girl. But what can he say to satisfy her curiosity without admitting he doesn't have a plan?

* * *

To: Rise-chan

its a serprize~!

i dont wanna give away wat it is yet~!

you r just hafta wait until your birthday!

* * *

Message sent. Was that too suspicious? He hopes she doesn't ask for more, there's only so many excuses he can make until he accidentally spills the beans. Teddie plants his face into Yosuke's pillow again, awaiting his death sentence. Sweat is soaking into Yosuke's bedsheets. Hopefully he doesn't notice that when he gets home.

Another vibration from his phone. Teddie checks it and it is indeed Rise.

* * *

From: Rise-chan

whaaaaat? you're gonna tease me with it? that's no fair! you said you were going to tell me!

can you give me a liiiiittle hint pretty please? i'll give you a nice smooch on the cheeks if you do! ^.^

* * *

If he were wearing his bear suit, his fur would be standing up. A kiss on the cheek? Now he definitely has to think of something to tell her! Teddie sat up and types furiously on his phone.

* * *

To: Rise-chan

hmmmm

lets say its a gift that will maek your heart dance!

* * *

What does he mean by that? If he were honest, he's not even sure what he said. He was too excited with the thought of a kiss from Rise that he threw something poetic together to make it sound like a subtle hint to a bigger picture. Teddie didn't lay back down, he stayed sitting, glaring at his phone, waiting for a response from his lover. Fingers crossed that it worked!

The notification pops up with a text from Rise.

* * *

From: Rise-chan

oh really? then i'll waltz right by your place to get it! (^w^)

looking forward to it! i love you soooo much!

* * *

It actually worked? That's a huge relief. This should buy him enough time to think of the best gift for her. After texting her back and "I love you too!", he lays back down and sighs, tossing his phone aside on the bed. Teddie's never been one to come up with a Plan B. Whenever something goes awry, he usually panics or it somehow works out in the end. This time, no one's saving him. He's got to save himself from this dilemna.

He conjured up other ideas he could do with the money he has. A hot springs date? A trip somewhere? Maybe he could make her something, or buy something else? There's too many gifts to choose from, how could he possibly come up with the perfect one? He drifts away into a nap as he ponders about the wide array of luxurious gifts he could get for her. It was a long week he had last week, he deserves that nap.

Though that response Rise gave him stood out to him. She'll waltz right by to get it, huh?


	5. Three Weeks Until June (2-2)

Teddie's absolutely stumped. He can't even think of a good present, and it's not because he actually can't think of one, but if he doesn't make this the best gift ever, Rise will hate him for sure! At least that's what he thinks. "I need to think of a good present! One that will blow her away! But no matter what I come up with, my head hurts and I can't seem to think of anything good at all!" Teddie lays on the floor in anguish. "My original plan failed so miserably! Oh, why am I such a huge dummy!?"

Kanji blinks at him. "Uh... Why are ya telling me this at ma's shop?"

"I got no one else to talk to."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Kanji clenches his fist. "You sayin' I can't give good advice!?"

Teddie springs up. "Can you think of a good present to give to Rise-chan?"

"That's... er... uhhh..." Kanji shifts his head away from Teddie's stare.

He had a feeling Kanji couldn't come up with anything on the spot. He's a little too dim-witted for that. Perhaps he needs a little push? Teddie holds out his fist. "Come on, Kanji! You got more girl power than any guy out there! Surely you can think of something!"

"Huh? Oh! Right! You bet your ass I do!"

Teddie leans closer. "Then think like your life depends on it! What would be the perfect gift for a ravishing idol like Rise-chan?"

"How the hell should I know?" Kanji scratches his head. "That girl's harder to read than a textbook."

Cue Teddie laying flat on his back again, sighing. Why did he go to Kanji of all people for advice on birthday gifts? Perhaps it's his manly exterior or his dexterity in conjuring up stuffed animals, but he was hoping, somehow, Kanji would pull through with a brilliant idea. Perhaps this is what he deserves for depending too much on another friend to magically solve the problem for him.

"I dunno what the big deal is," Kanji says. "It's only her birthday. Just get her some clothes or a stuffed animal or somethin'."

"Non!" Teddie springs up again and crosses his arms. "I will not accept anything that's less than perfect for Rise-chan! She deserves more than just some crummy clothes!"

"The hell? That's just making it harder on yourself for no damn reason!"

Teddie pouts. "Then would you give her a bunch of clothes?"

"Me? Nah," Kanji folds his arms. "I'd probably make her a charm, maybe a little rabbit one."

Make something? That strikes Teddie with an idea. "Oh! Maybe I should make something for Rise-chan! Like how I made Nana-chan that pure one-hundred percent Teddie fur doll!"

"Oh yeah. You're pretty good at making those dolls." Kanji smirks. "You think I can get a Teddie doll too?"

"Teddie dolls are reserved for the ladies only!"

"Aw come on!"

"Sorry Kanji! You know how it is!" Teddie wags his finger at him. "Come talk to me again when you become as cute as one of our lovely girls!"

"Damn it, Ted!" Kanji snarls as Teddie chuckles to himself. A part of him wishes he could have pulled that feminine look off during the "Miss" Yasogami Pageant, then he'd be cute enough to trick Teddie into giving him one of his signature dolls. Nope, he's totally not jealous that he didn't get one for his birthday, he's not into that soft, cuddly, genuine fur that the bear possesses on his suit. But, since he knows Teddie is as stubborn as a boulder, he concedes... For now.

Kanji stares at Teddie, who's humming a merry tune to himself about "crafting the perfect Teddie doll for his lovely Rise-chan". Thinking more about it, something doesn't sit right with Kanji about the idea Teddie had. He knows that bear is good at crafting, since he did make those glasses. Knowing Teddie however, would he really be okay with making another doll for Rise? "Hey Ted, you sure you wanna make a Teddie doll for Rise?" he asks.

"Hrm?" Teddie stops humming and look at Kanji with a cant to his head. "Of course I'm sure! These Teddie dolls are all-natural!"

"Yeah I know that, but uh... How do I say this..." Kanji furrows his eyebrows. "It don't feel right, ya know?"

"What does that mean?"

"Y'know... It's like uh..." Kanji pauses to articulate what he wants to convey. "So you know how you made a Teddie doll for Nanako-chan back in Christmas, right?"

"Uh-huh..."

"And... You're thinking about making another one of those dolls for Rise, right?"

"Go on..."

"So like, doesn't it feel kinda cheap? It kinda feels like you're just remaking the same gift you gave to someone else."

Teddie continues tilting his head. "I don't get it..."

"Look, what I'm tryin' to say is, if you say a gift is special and stuff, and you give that same gift to someone else, then both gifts don't feel special at all. Like..." Kanji rubs the back of his head. "Two of the same gifts can't be special at the same time, ya know?"

Another blank stare from Teddie. "Can't every Teddie doll I make be special for everyone?"

"I dunno man, when everything is special, is anything really 'special' anymore?"

"Hmmm..." Teddie cups his chin. He didn't expect such wisdom coming from Kanji, but he can't say Kanji is wrong on that. Why bother making something special if everything else is called special? There's only so much special that Teddie can give out before others grow weary of how special he is or how special the things he makes are. It'll only be a matter of time until he starts running out of his special properties before they become commonplace!

... That, and he does agree that giving the same gift he made for Nanako to Rise cheapens the thought behind the gift. Oh, perhaps he can make alterations to it? Maybe a little suit on the doll or a costume to give it a much different vibe?

No, Teddie, no! It's like making a knock-off, he thinks to himself. Nothing will ever beat the original, after all! After much thought, a deep groan escapes from his mouth. "Then what can I give her, if not a Teddie doll...?"

"Hey, no rush man," Kanji grins. "Her birthday isn't for another month. We'll come up with something together in the meantime, alright?"

"Right!" Teddie nods. "Now, let us true men come together and solve this problem together!"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Kanji and Teddie pump their fists in the air in unison. One could feel the testosterone flow through the energetic air. They both grit their teeth, praying that an answer would pop up in their heads. It's giving Teddie more of a headache than an answer, but he powers through the pain to emerge victorious in this vicious battle of wits. No way would he allow Kanji to upstage him in the department of "giving the perfect gift for Rise"!

"What's going on here?" a feminine voice interrupts the brotherly bonding.

Kanji and Teddie glance towards the entrance of the shop. They spot Yukiko by the entrance, holding a basket in her arm.

"Oh, hey Yukiko-senpai!"

"Hiya, Yuki-chan!" They both wave at her.

She gives them a warm smile and waves back. "Hey you two. You both looked like you were having fun."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came by to run a few errands for the inn. I needed to stop by here to look at some textiles."

"Go ahead and look around, ma's in the back of the shop if you want talk to her." Kanji points behind him.

"Understood." Yukiko nods. She decides to not look around immediately, since the errand she had to run wasn't urgent or anything. It's been a while since she got acquainted with her friends, might as well join in on their fun. She walks over to Teddie and Kanji and sits in-between them. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Huh? Oh, we were talking about what kind of gift Teddie should give for Rise's birthday," Kanji responds.

Yukiko turns toward Teddie. "You're getting a present for Rise-chan?"

"Yup! Sure am!"

"Aw, that's so sweet of you!" Yukiko clasps her hands together. "I heard from Chie that Teddie was saving up money to buy Rise-chan an expensive pendant."

"Yeah, he told me about that," Kanji explains. "He told me about how he worked real hard to save up for that pendant, but the store was all sold out. Everything else is too damn expensive, so can you blame him for tryin' to think of a plan B here?"

"Really? That's a shame." Yukiko frowns. "Do you have any other ideas?"

Teddie shakes his head. "I thought of so many different gifts to give her! Pendants! Rings! All kinds of clothing and accessories alike! But nothing I came up with could ever hope to match Rise-chan's alluring charms! Next I thought about getting her a custom-made Teddie doll, but then it'll look like I ran out of ideas for her special day! Oh, what am I going to dooooo?"

"Uh..." Yukiko blinks. "I think those kinds of gifts are okay?"

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Kanji groans. "But he keeps babbling on about how those gifts ain't enough for her or something. Like what's the big deal? It's just her birthday!"

"Cut him some slack, Kanji-kun. I think it's sweet that Teddie wants to think of something amazing to give to Rise-chan on her birthday." Yukiko rubs Teddie's head as she smiled. "It's not often we see this sort of enthusiasm for someone's birthday. Why not help him out a little?"

Teddie purrs and sparkles as Yukiko's gentle touch soothed his aching head. He sure needed that.

"... Yeah, you're right." Kanji bellows out a sigh. "I don't get why Ted's trying so hard is all. It's like he's in love with Rise or something."

"Teddie? In love with Rise-chan?" Yukiko's eyes widen as she withdraws her hand.

"It wouldn't be unusual if he fell in love with anyone, but man, it'd be even weirder if Rise actually fell in love with him too." Kanji chuckles. "Of course, that'll never happen."

"Rise-chan and Teddie as a couple...?"

"Ugh, just thinking about that kinda gives me the chills..."

"... Snrk... Ahahaha..."

"Oh no..." Kanji can recognize that laughter anywhere. It appears she's about to start another laughing fit. Was it something Kanji said?

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Yukiko begins laughing her heart out. "Oh my gosh! Imagine if Rise-chan and Teddie did start datin- ahahahahaha!"

"I don't think I wanna imagine that..." Kanji grumbled.

"But it'd be so funny! Just imagine if Rise-chan really fell for his charms- ahahahaha! They'd both be so sparkly! Hahahaha!"

Teddie tries to keep a straight face in the midst of her laughter. Considering that he is indeed dating Rise without anyone's knowledge, it hurts to know that Yukiko mostly sees them as nothing more than a joke. As much as he desires the laughing fit to stop and show them that he and Rise are in love, he has to grin and bear the pain or else Rise's career as an idol will be compromised in the blink of an eye. It doesn't stop him from biting his lower lip.

"Can we go back to the gift ideas...?" Kanji asks.

Yukiko sniffs. "Okay, okay. Just let me get this out of my syste- ahahaha!" she continues laughing a tad longer, much to the chagrin of Teddie and Kanji's headache. It's amazing how she laughs at just about anything, except for the jokes that Teddie makes, which makes Teddie wonder why the thought of him dating Rise makes Yukiko laugh. Once she has that out of her system, she takes a few deep breaths before relaxing her shoulders and smiling. "So what other gift ideas do you two have in mind?" she asks.

"Uh..." Kanji stares at Yukiko for a moment, then shrugs. "I dunno. Teddie keeps insisting that he doesn't want to buy her anything, and apparently he doesn't want to make anything for her either. So what is he supposed to give if he doesn't want to buy or make something for her?"

"Hm..." Yukiko ponders on some ideas. She doesn't want to solve Teddie's problem for him, but that doesn't mean she can't offer him another solution. Gifts offer sentimental value that makes one think of the person who gifted them. This is why they say that the thought behind the gift is what counts, because the gesture of gifting a person is more important than what the gift really is, but to put thought behind the right gift for a person is complimentary. However, who said physical gifts were the only way to give sentimental value? On this realization, Yukiko pounds her fist into her other palm. "Oh! I got it! What about experiences?"

Kanji and Teddie both tilt their heads in unison.

"Sometimes the best gift you can give to someone is something you'll remember for a long time," Yukiko explains. "Like for example, everything that happened in the TV World, those trips that Yosuke-kun suggested we go on, those were all experiences that we enjoyed. They don't last as long as say, a portrait or a scooter, but they still provide something that can never be replaced. Don't you two think so?"

"Hey, I think you're onto something there, Yukiko-senpai," Kanji smirks. "What do you think, Ted?"

"Hm..." Teddie cups his chin again. "I wonder if I can come up with a trip like Yosuke..."

"If you can't even afford a pendant, then that trip may as well be a failure," Yukiko states.

"Oh! How cruel!"

"I think you should try something more closer to home," Yukiko suggests. "She doesn't have time to go on some trip out of town, and we don't want her vanishing on her birthday after all."

"Mm..." Teddie shakes his head. "So then what should I do on her most special day?"

"You'll think of somethin'," Kanji says. "That brain of yours is special, it always comes up with stuff we wouldn't expect." Kanji pats Teddie's shoulder and gives him a thumbs up. "Like I said man, no rush. Her birthday isn't for another month, and knowing you, you'll be able to come up with something only Teddie can think of."

Teddie didn't expect so much support from all of his friends. Do they all feel sorry for him? Did they find out about his scandalous relationship with Rise? Or maybe, just maybe, they all want to see Teddie come up with a gift so extraordinary, it'll blow them away? Either way, a grin grows so wide on his face, his teeth were sparkling. "Right! Leave it to good ol' fuzzy to think of the best gift for the ravishing Rise-chan!" He declares with all of his mighty sparkles.

Yukiko chuckles while Kanji nods. They don't want to admit it, but they're excited to see what Teddie can come up with.

... Now if only Teddie knew where to start for a special experience with Rise.


	6. (FLASHBACK) Valentine's Day

"Valentine's Day?"

"Yup! It's a day where girls give guys chocolate because they like them!" Rise explained to Teddie over the phone. "A lot of girls give out chocolate on that day, but to me it isn't just a day for a guy you like to get chocolate. I take the opportunity to give chocolate to everyone, friends and family alike!"

"Oh!" Teddie rolled around on Yosuke's bed. "Does this mean I can get chocolate from everyone too?"

Rise giggled. "Of course you can! Why don't you stop by after school is done, and I'll give you some chocolate? Just be sure not to eat it all at once."

That was what Teddie was told on the Sunday before Valentine's Day. Free chocolate for him? Why shouldn't he take advantage of such a wonderful day? It's sweets galore from lovely ladies! How he imagined himself showered with boxes of chocolate all around with people buttering him up with such flattering remarks. Finally, he thought to himself, a day fit for a prince of the TV World like himself. And today? Today would be that day where he would experience the paradise on Earth that was labelled as, Valentine's Day!

Of course, expectations don't exactly meet reality. When Valentine's Day did come, he had rarely received any chocolate from anyone at Junes, if at all. No employees, no customers, not even a single woman who passed him by would give him any chocolate. Where were those ravishing ladies? The flock of cute girls that would pelt him with chocolates filled with all sorts of flavors? Was he not charming enough to them? How dare they not realize how beautiful he really is! Teddie pouted and groaned about this as he was told he can take an hour-long break from work. What a disappointing day so far, he thought to himself.

But, there is one person he could count on to get some chocolate, and Teddie was on his way there. Arriving at the entrance of Yasogami High school, few students were walking away from the establishment. A good majority of the students, most notably the male students, were standing around or wandering about, probably in pursuit of that sweet and savory chocolate. Teddie wished those students good luck, as he knows for sure he'll get that chocolate from the lovely Rise Kujikawa! She promised him, after all. No one is allowed to go back on their promises! Well, maybe except himself, but only if Yosuke was involved.

Teddie wandered around the halls of the school, passing by the male students moving at the pace of zombies, and found himself in front of the classroom where his Sensei attends. This is it, he thought to himself. The ladies of his clique, most notably Rise, must be inside this classroom! There's no better way to introduce yourself than to make a grand entrance!

He slid the door open and held his arm high. "The handsome prince Teddie has arrived on the scene!" He declared in triumph.

The students around the classroom all gazed at him in confusion, only to resume their conversations. So much for that grand entrance.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Yosuke said.

"Hey Yosuke! I-" Teddie approached his friends, but noticed that the girls were all gone. Only Yosuke, Yu, and Kanji were still here. "Hm? Where are all of the girls?"

"They left already..." Kanji responded.

"What?" Teddie gasped. "And they didn't even bother to wait for me?"

"Dude, why would they wait for you?" Yosuke said in exasperation. "I bet they didn't even know you were showing up! Hell, I didn't even know you were showing up!"

"Hmph, how rude!" Teddie folded his arms and pouted. Okay, so maybe he should have announced his appearance much sooner. Still, how dare they not gift him that sweet, sweet chocolate! Do they not realize how important and special he is? He's the prestige mascot of Junes, after all!

Yu chuckled and looked at Teddie. "So did you get any chocolate from anyone yet?" he asked.

Teddie shook his head.

"You too? Seriously?" Yosuke blinked. "I thought you'd get at least one box while working at Junes."

"That's what I thought too!"

"So... None of us got chocolate from anyone..." Kanji said.

"Yep, looks like all of us can be alone together on Valentine's Day..." Yosuke sighed. It's not surprising anyone here didn't get chocolates, but not even Teddie? If there's one thing he can give that bear credit for, it's his charms. If not even he got any chocolates, why would anyone else here get chocolates? Time to admit defeat and get back on track. He began walking away from the guys. "I'll be at Junes, make sure you're not late for your next shift Ted," he said as he exits the classroom.

"I gotta get to Junes too, so I'll see ya there." Kanji followed Yosuke back, leaving Teddie and Yu staring at each other with only the sound of desperate male students surrounding them.

"What brings you here, Teddie?" Yu asked him.

"Oh! That's right!" Teddie grinned from corner to corner. "I came here to see Rise-chan! She promised she'd give me some chocolate today!"

"Is that right?" Yu smiled back. "That's nice of her."

"So... where is she?"

"Well, if she said she was going to give you some Valentine chocolate, she might still be in her classroom." Yu pointed downward. "You might want to check it out."

"You got it!" Teddie ran out of the classroom to the first floor. Yu watched on with a smile as he sighed. Teddie sure puts in a lot of energy in everything he does, he thought to himself. He's almost envious of how much life Teddie has inside of him.

Meanwhile, Teddie searched around the first floor for the classroom, prying open every door he saw in hopes he can find that fateful encounter. At one point, Teddie almost pulled the fire alarm thinking it was a switch to a secret location inside the school, but one of the passing male students had to restrain him. Eventually, he did manage to find the classroom that Rise was in after asking one of the students of her location. He opened the door to the classroom, and lo and behold, Rise was indeed standing around, looking down at the boxes of chocolates in hand. Now that's thoughtful of her, he thought to himself. She got him not just one, but two boxes of chocolates! She must really love him!

"I'm here, Rise-chan!" Teddie called out to her with a wave and a few sparkles glimmering.

"Hm?" Rise turned towards him. She smiled as she held the chocolate behind her back. "Oh! Teddie! I didn't think you'd come so soon! I kinda expected you to come a little later than that."

"And be late for the luxury of receiving chocolates from Rise-chan? I think not!" He said as he sparkled.

Rise giggled. "Okay okay, you want the chocolate right? Here, I saved a box for you." She held out one of the boxes of chocolates towards Teddie. "I made these myself, hope you enjoy them!"

Now, if there's one thing Yosuke taught the bear, it's that the girls' cooking is absolutely terrible. He witnessed Rise's cooking first-hand when she completely knocked Yukiko out with her cooking. He must be strong! He must not suffer that same fate that Yukiko suffered! He...

... Oh who cares if the cooking is bad or not? It's chocolate from Rise! That's what his heart was screaming. Teddie swiped the box of chocolate from her and grinned. "Thank you beary much, mademoiselle!" he said with a bit of a French accent. "I'll be sure to sink my claws into these when I get home!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Rise giggled again. "So, did you get any chocolates from anyone else?"

Teddie slouched as he put the box on the desk next to him. "Nope... Not a single box..." He didn't need a reminder that he didn't receive anything from anyone else. What a cruel twist of fate.

"Huh? Really?" Rise's eyes widened. "I thought you'd get a ton of them at Junes!"

"That's what I thought too!" He pouted. "Do people not realize how lovable and charming I am? I totally deserve all the chocolates!"

"Uh..." Rise had that feeling, maybe she already knows the reason why Teddie didn't get chocolates from anyone. "Do you know why you didn't get any chocolates from anyone?"

"Of course I do! It's because it's clearly Yosuke's plan to make sure I get less chocolates than he does! He must be jealous of my beauty!" He said as he sparkled.

That confirms her suspicions, it's because of Teddie's naivety and rather... childish and prideful attitude. On one hand, she didn't want to ruin his fun, it's not like he's harming anyone. But on the other hand, she couldn't help but feel, he's eventually going to get himself into loads of trouble with that pride of his. The two of them are alone in the classroom, she might as well talk to him about his behavior.

Rise placed the other box she had on the desk and turned towards Teddie. "Hey Teddie, can we get a little serious for a moment?"

"Hm?" Teddie's attention is fixated on her. A little serious? Could it be a confession, he thought?

Rise glanced over Teddie's shoulder, checking the door behind him. It doesn't look like anyone's coming, even though she feels a certain senpai could walk through that door any moment to receive her chocolate. How much time did she have to talk to him about this? It'd probably feel like an eternity, but... she has to get started sometime. She looked back at Teddie and sighed. "Listen Teddie, I know you're a sweet guy, and you're quite charming in your own special way."

"That's right!" Teddie smiled. "What's with this sudden flattery? Are you falling for my charms?"

"Be serious for a moment and let me finish!" Rise scolded him.

Teddie blinked. Her eyes were screaming out to him that this was no time to joke around. He pretended to zip his mouth shut.

Rise continued. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, not everyone is going to like that boastful attitude of yours. It might be charming to some of the other girls, but for most people, it's not going to work. They might hate you for it."

"What do you mean?" Teddie tilted his head.

"A lot of people don't like to hear others brag about their beauty or charm," she explained. "It's not because they think it's true or false, but it's because they think it's selfish when you do that. It gives off the impression that you only care about yourself and not care about the people around you, especially when you brag about yourself around other people."

"Huh? But..." Teddie folded his arms. "The kids love me, and so do some of the ladies here! They can't possibly think I only care about myself, do they?"

Rise shook her head. "And there's the problem, Teddie... They don't know you like we do. Yu-senpai, Yosuke-senpai, Kanji, Yukiko-senpai and Chie-senpai, and Naoto-kun... We all know you're a kind guy, even if you do get on our nerves sometimes. But everyone else? They don't know that. That's why you have to be careful on how you act around other people. They might not take you so kindly."

Teddie frowned. "So... I can't be myself?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. You can be yourself, just... not all of it. At least not all the time. You have to think about how others feel."

"I don't get it..." Teddie clenched his head. "If I can't be myself all the time, then how will people know the real Teddie?"

Hearing him ask that almost reminds her of what she went through as an idol. It almost feels like a self-reflection of how she feels about herself. People didn't want to know her, they only wanted to know 'Risette', that personality she fronted in front of those crowds. If she can't be herself, how would anyone know who she really is? She bit her lower lip as she thought more about what to say. How on Earth was she supposed to explain this to him?

"Surely if I keep acting like myself, then people will realize how great of a guy I am, right? So why wouldn't anyone want to know who I am?" He asked.

"Because not everyone wants to know everything about you, Teddie." Rise responded.

"Huh?"

"Maybe you don't have a problem with who you are, but some people do," Rise continued. "Everyone has their different preferences when it comes to liking others. Some people like others who look cute, other people like tougher-looking or more mature guys. It's not a matter of people hating you or not liking you at all, they have preferences about the people they want to know more about, or the people they admire."

Teddie blinked again. "But what's there to not like about me?"

"Well that attitude for starters..." Rise squinted her eyes at him. "Not many people like a guy who always jokes around or talks about how great he is. It can get people to hate you pretty quickly."

"It does...?" Has Teddie been going about it the wrong way? No, he couldn't have. His friends accepted him for who he is, and he's just about charmed everyone at the school and the employees at Junes. How can he not understand what the people like? He's got no reason to doubt what Rise's telling him, but was there something he's been missing all this time? He has to ask her the secret. The last thing he wants is to be lonely again, let alone be hated by many. All he wanted was to make everyone happy, and if there's another way to do it, then so be it. "So how do I get everyone to like me?"

"That's... that's impossible, Teddie." Rise looked away from Teddie. This conversation is starting to hit a little too close to home with her. Getting people to like him? Getting people to know the real Teddie? These problems sound awfully similar to her own. It looks like her problems are more similar to his than she thought. Is this what he's been thinking about all this time? What he's been going through? Maybe it's a lot worse than she thinks. The more energetic guys are the ones who hide a dark and troubled secret. "Everyone is too different from one another, no way can two people have the exact same preferences. It's what makes people human, after all. If you try so hard to get everyone to like you, then... no one will like you."

"..." Teddie couldn't respond to her. All he could do was gaze upon the ground and grab his own arm. A dead silence fills the air between them. There really is a lot he doesn't know about the human world and how people work. He took on this human form he has right now so everyone around him could love him. To think that there are some people would be disgusted by this appearance... Is it really impossible to get everyone to like him?

After what he's seen, maybe it is. Then does this mean that everything he's tried will get him to be all alone again? No... he doesn't want to go back to that life of isolation.

"... Don't want to be alone..." he mumbled.

"What...?" Rise turned back towards him. "Did you say something?"

"... I don't want to be alone anymore..."

"Teddie..." That's one sentiment anyone can relate to, but in Teddie's case, it may be more existential than that. Rise approached him and planted her hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"Rise-chan...?" Teddie looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone." Rise gave him a warm smile. "You've got everyone in the Investigation Team. Yosuke-senpai is taking good care of you. And I may be going away for a while to make my comeback, but trust me when I say this: I'll always thinking about you. You, Senpai, and everyone else. You're all the best friends I could ever have, and I know you're the one and only Teddie that can't be replaced by anyone."

Teddie sniffed a bit. "So... everyone will still be friends? No one's going to dislike me?"

"Of course not. You may be a bear that can get a little childish and annoying, but you're a bear that no one could ever forget. You're that unique."

Teddie stared at her for a moment. He felt like crying a little, but he didn't. It wasn't exactly a manly thing to do at the moment. He had to stay strong for the lovely Rise. As he held back his tears, he nodded. "Yeah, no one can forget me!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"That's the spirit, Teddie!" Rise held her fist up high as well. Teddie being humble isn't his thing, but it wouldn't hurt to hear him be more humble every now and then. Even so, this is the Teddie she knows and cares for dearly. He's the light of the team after all, the light shouldn't be moping around.

That's one way to take off heat of a heavy subject. Rise never realized how much in common she had with Teddie until now. It's only because she can see her own situation in a different perspective that she can shed light on what she should be thinking about. She wants to make people happy, she wants people to know the real her, but Teddie also wants the same thing. And he appears to take the same approach as her; be optimistic, cheerful, focus on making people happy. Except she ran away from the idol business prior to their meeting. Didn't Teddie run away too? Actually, they do have a lot in common. It's scary to think that the guy she can relate to the most is someone that isn't even human. But who cares if he's not human? He's important to her, and that's all that matters.

Rise looked over Teddie's shoulder again at the door to check if anyone is coming. "Hold on, wait right here." She gestured him to stay in place as she walked over to the door. Rise slid open the door and scanned the area, barely seeing any students around anymore. It looks like everyone's just about to go home now, that means only she's still staying around.

... That's a tad disappointing. She was hoping to see a certain someone approach her in private to receive his special chocolate.

"What are you doing, Rise-chan?" Teddie called out to her.

Rise turned around towards Teddie. She was considering waiting until tomorrow or another day to gift that chocolate, but then it wouldn't be all that special anymore. She made it, after all. At this point, there's no use trying to gift him that chocolate. If he's elsewhere, then he must be busy with other things. She shouldn't be that pushy. "Hold on just a sec, I got something else to give you." Rise walked back to the desk where she put that box of chocolates and held it out to Teddie.

"Hm?" Teddie's eyes sparkled. "Is this...?"

"Yup, it's another box of chocolates," Rise smiled wryly. "It was supposed to go to someone else, but... I guess you can have it."

"Oh...! Two boxes from Rise-chan!" Teddie grabbed the box and held it against his chest. "This must be a dream come true...!"

Rise giggled. "You better be grateful for that, Teddie! Not anyone can receive two boxes of chocolates from me!"

"I know! I know!" Teddie nodded quickly. "I won't take anything I get from Rise-chan for granted!"

"Good bear!" She clapped her hands together. Seeing Teddie like this makes her want to tease him a bit. In fact, how about a little test to see how grateful he really is? "So... What do you plan on getting me for White Day?"

"Hm? White Day?" Teddie canted his head. "What's White Day?"

"White Day is a day where any guy who gets chocolate on Valentine's Day has to give back a little something in return for the girl..." Rise giggled deviously.

"Huh...?" Teddie blinked. "That's a thing...?"

"Why, yes it is," Rise responded with a smirk. "So, can you think of something that'll match my gift to you?"

Teddie gulped. Why is he being put on the spot like this!? He thought the chocolate was a gesture of kindness! He didn't know he had to give something in return! Oh, how could he ever hope to match the gift that Rise gave him? What could be better than self-made chocolate!? "Uh..."

Rise wagged her finger at him. "You got one month, Teddie! You better be pre-bear-red! Hee hee!"


End file.
